


Art: Lament

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely & creative <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/"><b>neevebrody</b></a> approached me about making a cover for her gorgeously angsty (& ultimately hopeful) McShep story, <a href="http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/30256.html#cutid1"></a><i>'The Lament of Consequence'</i> .  I was completely inspired by the intensity of the story & would really (really) rec it if you haven't read it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.

With text...

**Author's Note:**

> Do remember to leave [](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/)**neevebrody** feedback for this excellent story. ♥


End file.
